


Second Chances

by A_Starry_Night



Category: Broadchurch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Starry_Night/pseuds/A_Starry_Night
Summary: S2E6. Is it really to late for the ruined marriage both Alec and Tess left behind in Sandbrook?





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> This has been posted on ff.net for quite some time but I'd missed placing it here, so here you are-- the gratuitous pairing that no one but myself wanted.

The sofa was uncomfortable, that Tess had known from the very beginning. Everything, in fact, in Alec’s flat was a little bit rundown, paint peeling and the coils of seats pushing against the fabric hiding them. But it was cozy in some unexplainable way, small enough that it wasn’t overwhelming or empty-feeling. It seemed fitting, she thought, that her ex-husband had settled in a place like this—a house to reflect how unsettled his own life had become.

She had put him to bed just an hour ago and made herself a cup of tea, looking through the extensive map of pictures and routes and sticky-notes that explained the entire case of Sandbrook. The notes were mostly written in a hand she didn’t recognize—Ellie Miller’s, perhaps. Despite herself she had found herself smiling just the littlest bit, thrown by the doggedness of the two detectives. And, she admitted silently, just a little bit ashamed. Tess, after all, had laid Sandbrook to rest following her unforgivable mistake, too ashamed to look back; but here was Alec, so many years later, still pursuing justice for those murdered girls.

He had run, yes, just as she had accused him. But he had by no means forgotten the families failed.

You’re a good man, she’d told him out on the dock just a few hours ago. And she’d meant it. Even if he was a mess of unruly hair and scruffy beard and wrinkled suits. 

She attempted to lay on the sofa, but very quickly found it would be impossible to sleep on. God, it was lumpy and uneven! She thought her spine would crack out of joint if she tried to shift. Sighing, she gave it up as a lost cause and sat back up. Her cup of tea was almost gone, she realized, staring at it where it sat on the table. One more cup of tea wouldn’t hurt, surely.

Climbing to her feet she picked the cup up and made her way through the tiny room—but then paused at the doorway of Alec’s room. In the dim light of the streetlights and moon she was able to see him clearly, covered to the forearms with a dull grey blanket. For a moment she thought he was asleep, but when he turned his head to look at her she remembered that Alec had always been a snorer.

“Tess.”

Damn, he hadn’t said more than her name yet and she was crumbling. He looked wide awake, and she wondered if he had even attempted to fall asleep. He shifted slightly but didn’t try to sit up or turn, still in pain from his surgery.

“Please.”

Tess swallowed, wavering. “Alec, we’re not married anymore—I have Dave, and you have… I just, we can’t be…”

Oh, to hell with it.

Setting her cup down she made sure to turn off the lights, then quietly made her way to the side of his bed. In the moonlight his dark hair was streaked silver, his eyes bright as he gazed up at her. He had been looking at her like that for awhile now, ever since his talk with Daisy. 

Sighing, finally conceding complete defeat, she climbed in with him. The bed was small, barely bigger than a twin size; she wondered how he could fit in it, but being so much smaller she thought it could be comfortable. The sheets were already warm from his body heat as she slid under beside him, and she couldn’t help the groan of satisfaction when she did. Careful not to jostle his chest she settled herself facing him. His beard tickled her when he looked at her they were so close.

“Thank you,” he whispered; he was unable to hide the gratitude from his voice, and Tess wondered how long he had spent in a bed by himself, unable to warm the half where she was supposed to be.

“I’m sorry,” she found herself saying, and was surprised to find she meant it. I’m sorry for cheating. I’m sorry for hurting you.

He snorted quietly. “Bit too late for that, darlin’,” he replied, but it was without bite. His way of saying ‘I know.’

They were silent for a long moment; then he slid his arm around her. The feel was so natural, their bodies fit together just as well as they had before. It was like they had never spent any time apart. “I looked at the case tacked up on your wall.”

She felt more than heard his low, wry chuckle. “Miller’s handiwork,” he explained. “She spent a whole night working on it; I got in the next morning and she was still here.”

Tess looked at him with concern. “Got in? Oh, Alec, don’t tell me you’re still at your nighttime wanderings…” But his silence was all the answer she needed, and she groaned in exasperation. His nighttime strolls had become the norm for him years into their marriage and after so many cases. He had never handled nightmares well and so had looked for action instead of sleep. Sandbrook had been the worst she’d ever seen him, especially after he had found Pippa’s body in the river. He had absolutely fallen apart then, disappearing for four hours without a word, and after that he had shut down except for his obsessive need to catch her murderer. She shook her head, knowing that hounding him about it would help no one. She decided to see if maybe she could get him a little bit worked up instead. She smiled mischievously. “So, had Miller over at your flat all night, then, Alec? Anything you want to tell me now?”

He reached up on reflex and smacked her lightly on the back of the head. “Absolutely nothing.”

“Is that an admission of guilt? Ooh, I bet it is—“

“Absolutely nothing!” His voice had gone to a slightly higher pitch, a familiar sound that made Tess smile. Definitely flustered. “God, if it’s not this bloody town then it’s you! Why would I want to shag Ellie Miller?”

She couldn’t help but laugh. “Still just as easy to rile you as ever.”

He hmphed grumpily. “It’s easy when everyone thinks I’ve shagged Miller.”

“And would that be such a bad thing.”

“I’d rather shag you.”

He said it so quietly she almost didn’t catch it, but even if she hadn’t the blush that appeared on his face was a dead giveaway. For a moment she looked at him, speechless. “Alec! You just had major heart surgery not even a day ago!”

“So?” He couldn’t help but smile, bright and wide in the dark, and Tess felt her heart melt a little bit more. She hadn’t seen this side of him for years.

“So you’d probably collapse halfway through and the doctors would kill us both.”

“I’d die happy, though.”

Tess couldn’t help but grin despite her best efforts. “Maybe later.”

He didn’t comment on her reply but his smile was answer enough. “I missed you, Tess.” 

“I know.” 

He shifted closer; sleep was finally starting to take hold. “Do you think Daisy would like to visit?”

Tess was silent for a moment, thinking about it. Then she nodded. “Yeah, I think she would. Maybe I can go and get her for the weekend. She can help take care of her poor invalided dad.”

“I’m not that invalided…”

She smiled slightly. “Go to sleep. You’ll lose that argument if you try to have it now.”

He nuzzled closer. “You always win our arguments.”

“That’s because I’m always right.”

He rolled his eyes but didn’t reply, assured now that Tess would be with him through the night. The feel of her beside him was comforting, and he fell asleep more quickly than he had in a long time.

Tess waited until he started to snore before she softly kissed his forehead. “I love you, Alec.” There was no reply, just as she’d planned, but that was okay.

She rather thought he already knew it.


End file.
